Summary The Administrative Core for the NYU Langone Center for the Study of Alcohol Use Disorder and Traumatic Stress will oversee the planning, development, coordination, evaluation, and overall administration of all research activities across the three Projects and two Resource Cores. Dr. Charles Marmar, MD will be the Director of the Admininstrative Core. Drs. Arieh Shalev, MD and John Rotrosen, MD will serve as Deputy Directors. A Program Advisory Board, comprising five leading researchers whose collective expertise aligns closely with all aspects of the Center?s objectives, will provide extramural evaluation of progress and guidance to optimize productivity. The specific aims of this Core are to: 1) provide oversight for operational integration of the three Projects and two Resource Cores; 2) facilitate meaningful interactions and communication among the Center personnel and the Program Advisory Board; 3) centralize services that ensure compliance with NIH policy requirements for management of fiscal, personnel, and regulatory functions of the Center; and 4) foster translational, interdisciplinary research on the comorbidity of alcohol use disorder and post-traumatic stress disorder at the NYU School of Medicine. The leaders of each project and core will meet with their staff every week. Dr. Marmar will chair monthly meetings of the entire Center research team and quarterly meettings of the Steering Committee. The Program Advisory Board will meet with Center Directors and Project and Core Leads every 6 months to evaluate the progress of each project and adherence to milestones and timelines, and provide updates. This will ensure that all Center activities remain both on schedule and on budget. An Enrichment Program will invite visiting scholars to present seminars and to interact with members of the Center. Hence, the Adminstrative Core will establish and maintain policies for prudent financial management, ensure regulatory compliance, maximize efficient use and sharing of resources provided by the Cores, and promote synergistic integration across the Projects.